


Missed You

by EpsilonWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jack, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, VERY brief mention of PSTD, that's pretty much it, they fuck and they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonWrites/pseuds/EpsilonWrites
Summary: Jack has something a bit different planned for Gabe when he finally gets back.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Safe sex, y'all.
> 
> If you like what I write, follow me on Tumblr at https://epsilon-writes.tumblr.com! I take requests :)

               For once in his life, the mission actually went smoothly. Nobody stepped out of line, hostages were freed, and all evidence of their existence was covered up nice and pretty. Gabriel slept on the plane home, trusting Jesse to at least keep everything running for the duration of the flight. Well, until he woke up with a start at the images of tortured faces, disembodied limbs, and other atrocities.

               No rest for the weary, he thought as he ran a hand down his face and made his way over to his agent, mumbling that the ingrate should get some rest. Jesse went willingly, laying his hat over his face and slumping over in the seat, knees wide apart in the most casual position Gabe had ever seen. Well, at least he was comfortable as could be in the cramped aircraft.

               He drummed his fingers against the dull metal of the plane absentmindedly, watching his people mill about with a watchful eye. If they were safe and comfortable, there was nothing else he needed right now. At least until they landed and could go about their business.

               Gabriel buckled in when he felt the familiar drop in altitude, looking out the window at the Watchpoint that still looked like a dollhouse from this height. Jesse was still asleep, the bastard, though his hat had slipped down his face into his lap, revealing his slack jaw and peaceful expression. Reyes was almost jealous.

               The craft hit the ground with a solid clanking noise, and Gabriel immediately unfastened his seatbelts, making his rounds to all his agents and jostling the sleeping ones gently, telling them that the debrief would have to take place tomorrow. Too much work, too late. They all needed sleep.

               Plus, he had someone to see. Although Jack couldn’t officially wait for him at the landing site, he could sure as hell make himself conveniently available right around the same time Gabe got back. As could Gabriel for him. So, off he went, shouldering his duffel and trying to look casual. If anyone asked, he certainly wouldn’t have told them that he was desperate to see Morrison again.

               Speak of the devil, he ran into Jack in the middle of the second hallway he passed through. The Strike Commander had an odd look in his eye, unlike the usual stares he gave to his partner when either of them got back. This was almost… regal in a sense.

               “Commander Reyes.” Fuck, his voice was even different. Whatever Jack was planning in his head, it would probably end in Gabriel in his bed, unable to move for at least a few hours.

               “Commander Morrison,” he shot back. If that’s the game he wanted to play, then so be it.

               “Fifteen minutes.” He knew what that meant. It was code for “you have fifteen minutes to chuck your shit in your room before you’re in mine letting me do questionable things to you.” He saluted, a tiny smirk on his face only for Jack, before he was off to Blackwatch’s portion of the base.

               If he had fifteen minutes, then Jack would just have to deal with him having not showered. Hey, if he wanted this so damn badly that he couldn’t give Gabe an hour or so to clean up, that’s what he’d get.

               Gabriel dropped the duffel full of spare supplies and clothes down on his bed, stripping out of his dirty garments and changing into some new ones. He could at least do Jack _that_ favor instead of showing up in a sweat-soaked hoodie and other clothes that deserved to be quarantined.

               Exactly 13 minutes later, he was at Jack’s door again, the insufferable gold-plated “Strike Commander” mocking him as he knocked. The familiar “come in” sounded from behind the door, and he slid it open to reveal his lover rifling through his little storage of contraband. He stood there, knowing that this would be a long night, surprised when Jack pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

               “Are you gonna pamper me, Jack? That’s expensive shit right there, didn’t know I was worth all of that.” He leaned on the doorway, smirking insufferably. Morrison glared at him, his eyes shining with something more. He placed the glasses on the desk he kept in his room, uncorking the bottle and filling both glasses up with the dark red poison.

               “Sit down, Gabe.” He really wasn’t giving in like he usually did, was he? Jack was all-too-often swayed by Gabriel’s sarcasm, goaded on and teased, though he didn’t seem to mind. It was almost frustrating that he couldn’t see that face get all red like it sometimes did, couldn’t see those shoulders hunch up as the Commander got a bit aggressive with him.

               Still, he obeyed and reached for a glass as soon as he was seated. Jack’s firm hand stopped his own, holding his wrist so _firmly_ , fuck he loved those hands. The other one reached for the wine glass on the left, filled just a bit more than the other one.

               Oh. So this was what he wanted to play at.

               Jack took the other glass, circling it around before taking a sip. “Don’t be rude, Gabe. Drink.” Rude. How amusing. Couldn’t even give a guy some time to process what was happening right now. Still, Gabriel was never one to turn away good wine. He let some of the liquid flow past his lips, letting it run down his throat and closing his eyes at the wonderful burn it created.

               “That’s good wine, Morrison.”

               “I know.” Tight-lipped as ever. It was almost like he was trying to make Gabe riled up so that he’d beg at Jack’s feet. Not that he had a problem with that, they’d just have to actually _talk_ about it first.

               The worst part was that he couldn’t actually _see_ Jack. The other man had stayed resolutely behind his chair, the only indication that he was still there being the minute hums at the taste of the wine or the short little micro-sentences he would get in response to his own words.

               Infuriating, yet arousing. Yeah, that was one way to describe Jack Morrison.

               “What’s your game, boy scout?”

               “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He groaned in frustration, drinking some more. The wine was fucking amazing, and he hated it. Hated that Jack was just pulling out all the stops for him right now, and not even giving him any leeway. He hated that he loved it.

               He’d soon emptied the glass, and attempted to look back at his partner, but one of those wonderful hands twisted in the hair he’d let grow out during the mission, forcing his eyes firmly back on the glass.

               “Stay.” Gabriel shuddered, saying nothing as Jack let go, _no, come back, keep pulling my hair,_ and refilled his glass.

               “One more. You know what to say if you want this to stop.” Reyes nodded shakily, reminding himself that he was in control of whether this continued or not. He brought the glass to his lips again, listening to Jack drink from his own behind him.

               He drank quicker this time, knowing that it would probably make him a little more tipsy, but he didn’t care at this point. The agony of not even being able to look at Jack after so long without him was too much for his tired self to bear.

               He set the empty glass down on the desk, leaning back in the chair. “What now,” he asked tentatively. Jack said nothing, putting a hand on his head to imply that he should keep still before corking the bottle of wine and taking Gabe’s glass with him as he cleaned everything up. The bottle was put back where it belonged and Gabriel could just make out the sound of Jack shuffling around and setting things on the bed.

               Getting kinky tonight, then.

               Jack was suddenly right behind him again, _shit how did he get there already,_ with both hands on either side of his face. “Go on,” he said right in Gabe’s ear, “go shower, clean yourself up. Take your time.” Yeah, like that was gonna happen.

               He stood up, Jack’s hands still on his face. They turned him and off he went towards Jack’s bathroom. The bastard was so lucky to have his own that he actually got to _use_ more often than not. Gabe’s probably could use a thorough scrubbing with how often he was gone.

               Nevertheless, he stepped into the room, stripping again before Jack opened the door just enough to fit his arm through. All this time and he couldn’t even allow Gabriel to catch a glimpse of him beyond when he came in here…

               “Don’t get dressed again, put this on when you’re done.” In his hand was a strip of cloth, which Reyes assumed was meant to be a blindfold. He sighed, snatching the thing from Jack before the door closed again.

               “Asshat,” he muttered under his breath before turning on the water and groaning as it rained down upon his skin. So this was why Jack wanted him to be here in 15 minutes. To get him to use his own soaps and other products, get him smelling just like the esteemed Commander himself. Not that he’d admit that he’d sneak in here and use Jack’s shampoo while he was away on a mission.

               He totally wouldn’t steal one of his pillows either.

               Gabriel had no idea how Jack wanted to do things tonight, so he took a little extra time making sure everything was in order for however this was going to go. Whatever Jack wanted, he’d probably be okay with. Provided he actually had a minute to _look_ at the other man once this was done.

               He patted himself dry, ruffling his hair before setting the towel back on the drying rack. He looked at himself in the mirror, a bit disheveled still. At least he seemed more refreshed. Gabriel sighed, donning the blindfold and making sure the knot was nice and tight before fumbling the door open and stepping out, just knowing that Jack was right there watching him.

               He felt exposed, vulnerable, but made no move to cover himself. Nothing Morrison hadn’t seen before, whether it was during SEP in the public showers or in their most intimate moments.

               Jack even had the nerve to _moan_ a little, setting Gabriel’s nerves on fire. “Like what you see, boy scout?” He couldn’t resist the urge to tease, running his hand down his stomach to tangle in the thick hairs that ran lower and lower until he was teasing the base of his dick.

               “Watch it. Hands at your sides.” He chuckled and immediately obeyed, turning his palms towards Jack in invitation. He heard movement before the soft padding sounds of feet caught his attention, followed by his hands being grasped and pulled until he was walking forwards. Jack put a hand on the base of his spine once they’d both reached the bed, turning him around and pushing him so he could lay back.

               Jack got on top of him, and Gabriel felt bare skin against his own. So he’d stripped down, at least. Something round was pressed against his lips, and he felt weight as Jack leaned down to speak to him.

               “This is a ball gag,” he informed, like this was some sort of damn briefing. “I’m going to put this on you, and you’re going to tap your ear twice if you want me to take it off and listen to you.” Gabriel nodded shakily, already feeling his cock fill out with those words. Jack hummed his approval and coaxed his mouth open, and Gabe tipped his head up and forward so the strap could be fastened around his skull. The gag sat nicely between his lips, and he tried to swallow the spit that had collected at the back of his throat.

               He faintly heard Jack whisper “wow” to himself, wishing he could rib him about it. Still a sap no matter where they were or what they were doing. Typical.

               “Don’t touch until I say so, got it?” Gabriel nodded once. “Good. I’m going to ride you, do you want me to do that?” Another nod. “Do you want me to put a nice plug in you while we’re at it?” A moan, an embarrassingly enthusiastic nod.

               He could _hear_ the insufferable smile on Jack’s face when he spoke. “Alright then. You know what to do if it’s too much.” He felt the weight on top of him lean to the left, whining through the gag as Jack got off him.

               “Calm down, Princess. Damn, so impatient.” There it was. One of those little moments that Jack’s stupid charm he could never get enough of bled through the persona. The little laugh that accompanied the playful voice, the little pat he received on the ass, all of it he clung to like a lifeline. It reminded him that this was _his_ Jack, that he could be vulnerable like this without any worries.

               It was gone without a second thought, but Gabriel still held onto it. Jack pushed his legs apart, admiring everything that he had to play with down there before turning Gabe onto his stomach.

               “Ass up. Come on.” He snapped his fingers and was immediately presented with what he wanted, a nice back arch to accompany. Morrison whistled, spreading the cheeks he loved to bite so much before leaving Gabe there for just a second.

               It was enough to get another whine, which Jack responded to by doing what Gabriel had just come to expect when he was in this position: littering his skin with marks, ones that he’d probably feel when he tried to sit down next.

               Hell. The Blackwatch debrief was when he had to sit down next. Jack probably knew that too, the smug bastard.

               He tried to say something snarky, tried to egg Jack on a bit, tell him to stop making his ass into a new-age work of modern art, but the gag in his mouth only let him make the most minimal of sounds. That, combined with the fact that he couldn’t goddamn _see_ , made for a more potent formula for arousal than he was ready to accept.

               Finally, _finally_ , Jack leaned back in satisfaction, giving him a few slaps just for good measure, just to make his voice ratchet up a few octaves before popping the cap on a bottle that Gabriel just assumed was lube at this point. He whispered for him to stay nice and still, setting his thumbs on either side of his asshole and just _staring._

               Gabriel shivered, the thought of being on display for Jack sending a bolt of pleasure down his spine. Hs hands gripped the sheets, trying to stay absolutely still so they wouldn’t stop again and leave him wanting. Morrison pursed his lips together and hummed, pressing his thumbs down and making Gabriel twitch. The fingers left and he heard the telltale sound of lube on them before they returned, a single one working its way into him.

               He squeezed his eyes shut, even though the blindfold prevented him from seeing anyway, as Jack’s finger curled and rubbed just where he liked it. Moans and a bit of drool leaked out from around the ball gag, and he couldn’t help but grind back against Jack’s hand.

               It didn’t help when he felt that dumb, stupid, _amazing fucking tongue_ work its way in next to Jack’s finger. “You’re gross, Morrison,” was what he would have said had his mouth not been preoccupied with making embarrassing noises and trying not to drool too much around the gag. Not that he wouldn’t gladly eat Jack out every day of the week.

               Another finger joined the first two and Jack got a little faster, signaling that he was just as impatient as Gabe was to get started on the main event. He usually didn’t beg unless Jack earned it, unless he wrung every last ounce of cocky resistance out of him until all he could think of was getting what he wanted and getting it _now_ , but he was far too tired and far too gone to think about putting up a fight.

               The fingers finally withdrew and he felt the blunt tip of the plug being pushed into him. He sighed, placated for now, keeping still as he was stretched just enough to fit it in. Gabe rolled his eyes as Jack pressed a kiss to the base of his spine. Sappy. Stupid. _Fuck, I love you._

               One hand kept the plug firmly inside him as Jack helped him turn over, and Gabriel immediately spread his legs enough for Jack to sling one of his own around his waist.

               Only… he didn’t.

               “Not yet, you’re so greedy.” The teasing quality of that low voice _did_ things to his libido, making his cock twitch and another whine bubble up in his throat.

               “Stay there, be good.” He knew Jack might stop outright if he used his hands without permission, so he kept them at his sides as he strained his ears to listen to what was going on. He heard slick sounds and some whispered curses coming from Jack’s direction, and he drew in a quick breath. The goddamn tease was prepping himself and he couldn’t even _watch._

He started to make a show of it before long, purposely making his voice louder and just taunting his partner with the fact that he was just out of reach, just beyond the longing brush of Gabriel’s fingertips. He whimpered when Jack moaned his name like he was starved without his touch.

               He still didn’t move his hands. He’d been with the blonde son of a bitch to know how the game would end if he stepped out of line.

               Instead, he rolled his hips up into nothing, fisting his hands in the sheets again and angling his head so he could catch every minute sound he could, at least until Jack deigned to use him like his own personal sex toy again.

               It surprised Gabe when he felt the familiar weight on top of him, though not at all unwelcome. Spit slicked the sides of his mouth and just the feeling of Jack rolling a condom onto his dick made him twitch upwards after being left unattended for so long.

               He made a petulant noise when Jack started kissing the side of his neck ever so tenderly, like he was trying to make him flat-out beg when there was a gag in his mouth. Large hands ran torturously down his front, pinching his nipples and pressing into his heated skin. “Missed you, Gabe,” he whispered before leaning back, taking Gabriel in one hand and _finally_ sinking down onto him.

               Reyes tipped his head back, arching his spine and trying not to grab onto Jack’s thighs as the other man let out the most salacious moan he’d heard all night. A drawn-out “fuck” left the blonde’s lips, and he started grinding ever so slightly on top of Gabe, forcing choked-out little moans from him.

               Jack kept whispering little encouragements, gradually speeding up his pace until he was full-on riding Gabe, scratching blunted nails down his chest and probably leaving raised marks that Gabe would admire in the mirror later.

               He would have been running his mouth had it been free at this point, encouraging Jack, begging him to keep going, to not slow down. Instead, all he could do was make punched-out moans with every time Jack sunk down on him again. His fingers had nearly torn through the sheets at this point, the sensations overwhelming his mind until he could feel the vibrating hum of pleasure underneath his own skin. He could be embarrassed about this later. Wait, scratch that. He didn’t have to be embarrassed at all.

               Jack chuckled at him, a rumbling, beautiful sound, and held his wrists gently. “You can touch now,” he croaked out. Gabriel groaned loudly and immediately latched onto his partner’s hips, gripping them like a lifeline as he felt Jack start to bounce on his cock in earnest. He wasn’t going to last long and he knew it. Neither was Jack, if he was honest with himself. They’d both been without each other for far too long, too many nights spent bereft and alone.

               Bless Jack for cancelling his meetings for this. Gabe knew he must have.

               He couldn’t help but thrust upwards to meet his lover halfway, the plug jostled inside him with every movement. It felt too good, nearly painful with how rough they were being, but Gabriel wouldn’t trade this for the world.

               Jack snuck his hand down and pressed against the base of the plug, brushing the tip right against his prostate, and that was it. His thighs shook as he probably left finger-shaped bruises on Jack’s waist, pulling him down until he bottomed out. He saw spots in the darkness, remedied only by the feeling of Morrison slowly coaxing him back to reality with his hands. When he spoke, there was that damn smile in his voice again, which probably meant that Gabriel had damn near shouted through his orgasm.

               “There we go, Gabe. Good job. Can you do one more thing for me?” He nodded slowly, finally closing his mouth when Jack removed the ball gag and set it off somewhere to the side. He groaned as he felt Jack’s warmth leave his softening dick, opening his mouth willingly as Jack nudged at his lips with his own.

               He lay there, letting his partner take what he wanted from him, enjoying the lovely sounds coming from Jack as he moved his hips back and forth. A shaky hand grabbed one of his, pressing it at Jack’s slick entrance.

               “Come on, Gabe, come on,” he urged, and Gabriel complied, pressing two of his fingers in and out and curling them with Jack’s movements. The noises got louder and a hand pulled at his locks before Jack pulled his head forward, so far that his nose was brushing at the curls at the base of his cock. There were those beautiful moans again, and the feeling of cum down his throat.

               They stayed like that for a moment before Jack came to his senses, pulling back so Gabe could breathe again. He laughed softly when the other man swallowed, holding his face tenderly. He coaxed the plug out, stroking his thumb up and down Gabe’s thigh to soothe him before taking it to the bathroom and washing it off. He set it down on the counter, wetting a cloth and bringing it back to where his lover was waiting, content not to move until he got back.

               Jack untied the blindfold, the top soaked through with sweat, before pressing his forehead to Gabriel’s, letting him _finally_ take a look at what he’d been missing. “Eyes on me,” the blonde murmured as he pulled back, removing the condom and tying it off before wiping the sweat from Gabe’s brow with the cloth, moving down so he could clean up between his cheeks.

               He made a pitying sound at the sight of Gabe’s ass, decorated with what couldn’t be mistaken for anything but teeth marks. “Are you gonna be alright for a minute while I get myself?”

               Gabe shook his head immediately. “Get back here, I wanna do it.” Jack shrugged, smiling that way he always did when he got something he secretly wanted. He tossed the condom in the bathroom, getting a new washcloth and running water over it, bringing it back to Gabriel, who had rolled over onto his side.

               “Come here, you. On your stomach.”

               “Feisty as always.”

               “Your ass isn’t magical, Jack.”

               “You seemed to think so just a minute ago.”

               “Fuck you.”

               “You did.” Jack chuckled and relaxed with his cheek resting on one of his arms, sighing in contentment as Gabe carefully wiped him off, kissing his broad shoulders as he did so. Like a goddamn cat, if Gabe wasn’t mistaken.

               He wrapped the cloth around the ball gag and threw it on the nightstand, determined to say he’d take care of it and then inevitably forget about it until one of them found it. Jack rolled over onto his side and slung a leg and arm over his back once he’d settled in on his stomach.

               “So, how was it?”

               Gabe scoffed. “Pretty damn good. I should count myself lucky that you didn’t drag it on for two hours like last time.”

               Jack soothed a hand up and down his back. “I’m not a monster, Gabriel.”

               “Could have fooled me.” A swat on the ass got Morrison the stuck-out tongue he deserved, the bastard.

               “Water?”

               “Later.” Jack nodded and let himself relax into the mattress.

               “Love you.”

               “Yeah… Love you too, asshole.”


End file.
